


Nap Time

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age regressor Kindaichi Yuutaro, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, adorable Kindaichi Yuutaro, it's only in there for a second but I love filipino Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Iwaizumi deals with a little who doesn't want to nap.or PromptMaybe Iwaizumi is trying to put Kindaichi down for a nap, but he doesn't want to.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: Hq Agere fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Nap Time

Iwaizumi’s ears peaked at the sound of light footsteps. A sign dropped from his mouth after he set his computer on the table next to the couch. A single glance confirmed his thoughts. He peered up to see Kindaichi in front of the sofa with a pacifier in between his lips. 

“No nap,” the little’s words were muffled by the plastic, though he still made his point. 

Another sign passed through the older boy’s breath, “Yuu, I set you down for a nap seven minutes ago. Can you tell me what happened?” Iwaizumi explained in a gentle voice that made Kindaichi feel as if he was shrinking. 

The regressed teen fought the urge to regress more since it would just make him sleepy; that isn’t what he needed.

Yuutaro thumbed his fingers to the ring of the pacifier and pulled it out, “’ ’m not sleepy, Mi.” 

Mi was a nickname that the pair decided on when their dynamic first began. The terms Daddy, Papa, and even Baba made the first year undergo some extremely unpleasant emotions. 

“Well when you get up during your nap, I’m sure that pulls you out of dreams, baby,” though Hajime’s voice seemed to be too rough and rude, much like a brute as Oikawa characterized him. Hajime straightened his arms to show Yuutaro he offered a hug.

Kindaichi giggled as he moved forward to fill the void that Iwaizumi’s arms held. 

The pacifier that Yuutaro pulled out was still placed between his fingers when he went in for the snuggle. The caregiver took the pacifier from the tight fingers that gripped it and set the pacifier back into Yutaro’s mouth. 

“How about we take a nap together, baby?” Iwaizumi set himself down then reached for his regressor to fit into the little spoon position.

Yutaro leaned into his caregiver as his back got rubbed in a soft circular motion, “’m sleeping cause you, Mi,” murmured Kindaichi, who let a yawn escape his mouth through the pacifier. 

A giant smile broke out into Iwaizumi’s face as he continued to rub his little in a way that soothed him, “I like naps, you know.”

Kindaichi softly nestled his face on Iwaizumi’s arm below him, “‘aybe aren’t too bad.”

“Night night, little one,” 

  
  
  


**_Bonus_ **

_Shittykawa: Iwa-chan_

_Shittykawa: (ง ͡◭ ᴗ ͡◭)ง answer me Iwa_

_Shittykawa: I need a new best friend_

_Shittykawa: do you think refreshing-Kun would like me ( >‿◠)✌? _

_Iwaizumi: no_   
  


_Shittykawa: (ノ ͠◕ ₒ ͠◕ )ノ_

_Shittykawa: THAT IS SO RUDE_

_Iwaizumi: what do you want bobokawa_

_Shittykawa: DO NOT INSULT ME IN DIFFERENT LANGUAGE IWA_

_Shittykawa: but Kunimi won’t wake up from his nap ( ͠◕ Ĺ̯ ͠◕ )_

_Shittykawa: he’s has been regressed all day but only sleeping_

_Iwaizumi: wake him up with salted caramel idk_

_Shittykawa: muy inteligente Iwa-chan!!!!!_

_Iwaizumi: stop_

_Shittykawa: let me speak Spanish in peace_

_Iwaizumi: no_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bluemoon for the prompt! I really enjoyed writing this!
> 
> Follow my tumblr uwu-oikawa
> 
> /gen


End file.
